In vertical hermetic compressors it is a common practice to use the rotating shaft as a centrifugal pump for pumping lubricant from the sump to the locations requiring lubrication. To a degree, centrifugal pumps are speed dependent. With the wider use of variable speed motors, it is possible to operate a compressor in a speed range providing inadequate lubrication.